closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Cookie's Crumby Pictures/Summary
Background Cookie's Crumby Pictures was a recurring Sesame Street segment that debuted in Season 44 in September 16, 2013. The segment has a total of 15 five minute promotional movie parody trailers with Cookie Monster to educate children executive skills and self-regulation to solve problems. Starting in Season 46, the segment was replaced with a new Cookie Monster segment "Smart Cookies". Several episodes still have the segments placed on the episodes from the season of the show. (September 3, 2013, September 16, 2013-) Nicknames: "Chocolate Chip Cookie Planet", "The Cookie Planet Monster", "Cookie Galaxy", "Space Cookie Monster" Logo: On a galaxy space background, we see a rotating cookie in place of the planet with the sun on the top left of it. The text "CRUMBY" (with icing and cookie styling) zooms out and then the text "pictures" fades in and then Cookie Monster jumps from the bottom right and chomps on the cookie causing the cookie to explode into crumb debris and the text to orbit away as he crunches on the cookie crumbs. Trivia: This logo for Cookie's Crumby Pictures is a parody of Universal Studios. Variants: *There is a still and cartoonized version of the logo with -presents- below it. It is seen on images for the three HTML5 games including Cookies of the Caribbean, The Hungry Games and the Lord of the Crumbs on the Sesamestreet.org website. *On the teaser for the segment premiere, the logo starts at the point where Cookie Monster chews on the cookie. Part of the animation is sped up and the other is at a normal speed. *On Spanish co-productions of Sesame Street, the logo is called "producciones MIGAJAS". In this variant, the text "MIGAJAS" zooms out below "producciones". This language variant debuted 2 years after the segment's debut. FX/SFX: Live action animation, along with a zoom out effect for "CRUMBY pictures" and the exploding cookie. The cookie, and the 3D text physics for the logo were designed and animated by Michael Lapinski and Rickey Boyd in the art department in Magnetic Dreams,the puppet and it's nom nom sound effects was performed by David Rudman and the crumb debris from the explosion effect was rigged by Benjamin Rodriguez. Music/Sounds: A bang with a fanfare parody of the Columbia Pictures music with horns playing and Cookie Monster's crunching and nom nom sound effects. Music/Sounds Variants: On the segment teaser for Sesame Street onPBS Kids, the logo has the voice over and uses the music played on the teaser. On theNosh of the Titanstrailer, Cookie's nom sound effect was edited and shortened a little. On The Aveggies, Cookie's omm voice effect is heard before his head reveals from the top left side of the cookie. On some Spanish dubbed Cookie's Crumby Pictures trailers, his nom sound is different from the normal English logo. The Spanish sound dubbing was recorded by a number of Mexican voice actors including Rene Garcia. Availability: Common, can be seen on all Cookie's Crumby Pictures commercial parodies on episodes of Sesame Street from seasons 44 and 45 such as The Hungry Games: Catching Fur, The Spy Who Loved Cookies,Cookies of the Caribbean, Star S'mores, Twilight: Breaking Cookie, Furry Potter and the Goblet of Cookies, and The Aveggies: Age of Bon-Bon. The logo can also be found on Cookie's Crumby Pictures videos on the official Sesame Street website and on the official YouTube channel. It is also on Cookie's Crumby Pictures collection videos distributed on iTunes. The Spanish dubbed version also appears on Spanish dubbed Crumby Pictures trailers on the Plaza Sésamo spin-off Sesame Amigos.The Spanish logo variant can also be seen on videos of Spanish dubbed trailers on the official Plaza Sésamo official YouTube channel like Los juegos hambrientos, ¡El espía que amaba las galletas!,La galleta de las galaxias, and ¡Los Vegetarianos!. On several episodes of season 46 aired on HBO, it can be found on the following trailers seen on these episode numbers: * Jurrasic Cookie (4608) * Aveggies: Age of Bon Bon (4612) * Star S'mores (4613) * The Hungry Games: Catching Fur (4620 & 4621) * Les Mousserables (4633) Other episodes with the trailers have this logo edited out. A couple of DVDs have this logo intact such as the R4 DVD Cookie's Crumby Pictures (distributed by ABC Kids) and on the bonus full-length episode "Simon Says" located in The Biscotti Kid sketch (after the MPAA rating screen and before the trailer) in the 2015 Sesame Street home video Play All Day with Elmo. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. Cookie Monster appearing out of nowhere along with the cookie exploding might startle someone off-guard, but its a pretty neat logo, especially for Cookie Monster fans.